


Digits

by NotQuiteHumanAnymore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, how old are they here, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotQuiteHumanAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stared at the book in front of him in confusion. Wasn't writing your number in a library book just asking for trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digits

Steve stared at the book in front of him in confusion. Wasn't writing your number in a library book just asking for trouble?

But then, he didn't know the full story. For all he knew, the person had written it in the book of someone special, not realizing that the book was from a library. Maybe they'd written it down to remember it after getting a new number and then returned the book. Steve ran his fingers absently over the numbers on the page and walked to the checkout. The book had sounded good either way. It wasn't until the next day that he remembered the number in the book, and by then, Bucky was already thumbing through the pages.

"No way!" He shouted, sitting up on the couch. Steve looked up in agitation, trying to remember the rest of the sentence he'd been typing. Bucky was looking from him to the book and back again with wide, excited eyes. "Rogers, you didn't tell me you got someone's digits!" Steve's brow furrowed.

"This isn't the 90's anymore, Bucky, no one says 'digits' anymore." He said absently. "And anyway, that was there when I checked the book out." He turned back to his computer.

"And you haven't called it, have you?" Steve rolled his eyes, not warranting that with an answer. Bucky raised an eyebrow and had Steve thought to look up at the sudden silence, he would have seen a mischevious smile begin to take over Bucky's features. He then would have been prepared when Bucky leapt across the room and tore Steve's phone out of his pocket.

"Bucky, what--" realization hit Steve like a bucket of ice water and he jumped to tackle Bucky, grab the phone, grab the book, anything, but it was too late. Bucky tossed Steve the phone with a giggle. Steve almost hung up, would have hung up, if it weren't for a nagging sense of curiosity and a tinny voice on the other end.

"Yes, I know that answering strange numbers isn't a good idea Rhodey, but I've already done it." There was a pause. "I dunno, Brooklyn area code, I think." Steve figured he could still hang up, but one look from Bucky had him raising the phone to his ear. He was almost excited, and more than a little intrigued, but he'd never tell Bucky that. The voice continued, "shut up, cupcake, I'm talking. Hello?" He asked loudly, presumably to drown out Rhodey. With the full attention of the person on the other line focused on him, Steve was beginning to wonder if this was a bad idea. Well, not beginning to, but he was very apprehensive of speaking, and he couldn't quite pin down why.

"Uh, you left this number in a library book?" The words came out less sure than he intended. The voice on the other line started to laugh.

"And you called it? What if I was a serial killer?"

"Fairly certain you can't kill me through the phone." There was another chuckle, and Steve began to hope that maybe he hadn't completely messed this up.

"I like you." The voice proclaimed. "We're friends now, Brooklyn."

"Friends know each others names." Steve pointed out.

"Well, you're now friends with the one and only Anthony Stark, Brooklyn. And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"You have the immense pleasure of meeting Steve Rogers." Steve was grinning, he couldn't help it.

"We're going to get on just fine, Steve Rogers." Tony said, and Steve could tell that he was smirking, even though he wasn't sure how.

"Oh, you are so welcome." Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky and kept talking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I remember it being...  
> Gods, just take this before I change my mind  
> Come tell me what I should write next on [](effectively-immortal.tumblr.com) tumblr!


End file.
